Eien Yuma
by Diamonds-r-4ever-so-am-i
Summary: Naruto's team takes on a new mission.They soon bcome friends w/ the boy they protcect.But a man pays bigger money to have him killed.The team has 2 options. Kill him or go against orders.Watch as the new strugle rips his new team apart.Ita/Nar, Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN- don't own Naruto or anything else in this story. They belong to their creators alone.

Edit:1-10-10

Damn. What do I do to you and everyone else to deserve this? Aren't I just like you? A single human child that has done nothing more then be themselves. Tell me why I deserve this. You tell your children to stay away. And they do. You tell them to treat me with hatred and they do. Just tell me why and I'll go away to never come back. Only one man has had kindness for me so far in my life. And even then I wonder if it's just because it's his _duty. _If it's his duty to take care of every one residing in the village. Even looking back now I think its all bullshit. Everything and everyone. What about Iruka? Did he even care or was he like the old man. I don't even want to think about it, but what choice do I have. I don't have one, so I might as well wallow in self pity. Ha like I have anything else to do.

At the age of 20 I have nothing except lies to keep me going every day. I have no friends. I've heard them talking about me behind my back. But I smile and bear it. Do I only want to be recognized even now? Even now it's not worth it. But I have to keep going because their lies and hurtful words haven't killed me yet so why should I keep going. I'm not home a lot but I'm content with that. That means less time with hateful backstabbers that are called friends. Ha as if backstabbers is the right word for asses like them. The Hokage. Now she's a piece of work. But unlike everyone else, she gives me my room and I understand her and she understands me. It's a simple relationship that we developed. I guess a person could call it that. I just get the feeling like she cares but doesn't care. But what the hell am I babbling about. I can barley understand myself and they're my own thoughts. Wow that's enough to give a person a migraine.

My rank as a shinobi of Konoha is a simple one I guess. I'm a simple ANBU. ANBU stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or Special Assassinations and Tactics Squad. But most of the time its just assassinations here and there. I have even had a few across the great expanse of the ocean to just kill off a few people if the pay was good. A person has to still buy clothes and weapons right? Not only that, I still had to pay rent for piece of shit of an apartment. Oh well at least it was somewhere to live. Can't complain for that. Currently my I-pod decided to play Linkin Park's song "My December". Good song and it kind of describes my life. As I get ready to start a mission I hurry up and charged it while I got in the shower, ate, and dressed in the standard uniform that consisted of grey chest armor, grey arm braces, black skin tight shirts and pants, and finally the mask. The masks can have different designs. Mainly the mask is styled after an animal. Mine is unfortunately is my curse. Not only do I have to walk around looking like my regular face but I have to walk around with my curse covering my own curse. Damn who didn't know what my curse was. My curse was something that was _gifted _to me the very day I was born. And I have yet to figure out if I want to be upset with my parents or just be partial to it all. What is done is done.

Looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall I was going to be late if I did not hurry to the gate to meet the rest of my team. My team mates names were Yuichi and Manami Onizuka*. Yuichi was a kind spirit I guess. He's kind of partial to me but hey the feelings mutual. His sister is a lot better. Together we make up Team 8 in the ANBU ranks. The team leader of our group is Manami, medic-nin is Yuichi, and the special tactics is of course me. We were all summoned to the Hokages' office before leaving. I had a gut feeling that it was not going to be something I was going to like. I could feel the same from my teammates as we jumped across rooftops. There was a reason we were just regular soldiers and not special captains or anything. We just didn't want change. I didn't want someone's life in my hand because I was unsure if I could handle the responsibility so well. The Onizukas just didn't want to be separated from each other. They had already lost their parents from the same jobs and they didn't want to lose each other. That though is something I would never be able to understand. But maybe it was just because I had no one to worry about except myself. Even then it was a bit of a hassle.

Walking in to the office of the Hokage we defiantly got the vibe that something was up and that we could not change it. We saw the new scrolls lying on top of the desk. No these were not mission statements, these were something totally different. They had the ANBU department seal on them. And each one had our names on it. Below the white scrolls, was a package wrapped in brown paper. If I had the Byakugan (sp) I would know what was in it. I knew from the bottom of my heart what was happening. We were being promoted whether we liked it or not. That would mean new responsibilities, new people, new teammates, new formations, new everything. I liked this team because we knew each other attacks, and what we had to do to help the other with that attack. That would be next to impossible with a new team. I could just tell from now that this was not going to flow like clockwork. And this was all something that we no longer had a chance in the matter anymore.

"From your body posture I can tell you have already figured out what was going on. This would not have happened had the council just left things as they were. Before the rest arrives I want to apologize and say I had no say in the matter. You all will have new teams by the end of the hour and new responsibilities," Tsunade started, "You all will continue to train on what you are doing now. Meaning Yuichi will continue to be a medic-nin. That will not change in this new team position, Manami will now be second in command, and Naruto I'm afraid you'll just have to grow up. You are now-"

I didn't need her to finish. I knew what she was going to say. I knew it and I hated her for it. I didn't want to be a captain because not only was I not ready for it, the team would not listen to me and I would be putting lives in danger because of it. I hated her because she knew this and yet she continued as if there was not a problem. As she finished I was glaring at her through a mask, a knock filled the room drowning out the rest of what she said. As they entered I knew all but six of them. I knew them because they pretended to be my friends. But instead they turned there backs on me, but its okay I will not hate them because they avoid me, I will hate them because they are naïve and don't know any better because they listen to old fucking gossip. I toned Tsunade out during her speech to the new comers. I only started to listen when she called my name first.

My team was the same as my gennin days except for one new addition. It was Itachi. Damn this was the worst combination of a team I have ever seen. I could have done worse though. Sakura had not changed at all except maybe the way she dressed on her free time as she had just come from the flower shop. But I knew what her outfit was. It consisted of black bike shorts, with knee length boots, her top was also black and tight fitting, and her gloves were no longer just leather, but leather with one of the hardest kinds of metal that ninjas use on the knuckles. We'll see how she does on the team in the future I guess. Then there was Sasuke Fucking Uchiha. He just hadn't changed at all.* Go figure. And Itachi's outfit was like any other ANBU out there, the only exception being the red and black belts adorning the wairst. I wasn't paying attention when Yuichi and Manami were called up and had their teams introduced to them. Might as well grab the information for my team and my new wardrobe. The only things about captains was we didn't exactly have to follow the dress code like every one else. And besides that I have a few ideas in mind from when I was a Jounin. My new team was called, Team Kitsune (sp), go figure but oh well. After that I told them I would meet them in training ground 5. I went home and decided to go back to sleep and not wake up till tomorrow even thought it was 10 in the morning. Life right now has to be complicated. It can't ever be easy.

*Yuichi- name means brave first son, male, 22, brother to Manami, 5'12, tiger mask, teammate to Uzumaki Naruto, medic- nin- Team 8 ANBU

* Manami- name means affectionate beauty, female, 21, sister to Yuichi, 5'7, leopard mask, teammate to Uzumaki Naruto, Captain-Team 8 ANBU

* Naruto- currently unknown, male, 20, only child, 6'0, fox mask, teammates are Manami and Yuichi, Special Tactics- Team 8 ANBU

* Onizuka- demons bank (couldn't think of anything else not could I find anything,)

* Sasuke's outfit in Shippuuden series.

- Haruno Sakura: female, 21, single child, goes out with Sasuke , raven mask, 5'4, Captain is Uzumaki Naruto,

- Uchiha Sasuke: 21, male, younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, goes out with Sakura, Snake mask, 5'12, 2nd in command (might or might not be a permanent character.

- Uchiha Itachi: 26, male, eldest Uchiha, goes out with Naruto in, Weseal mask, Special Tactics, Torture,

- Uzumaki Naruto- 21, male, only child, secret relationship with Itachi (two grow closer during mission), fox mask, Captain of Team Kitsune.


	2. Chapter 2

Revise 1-10-10

Chapter 2

Looking at my teams files I just can't help but sigh. Earlier today I went to talk to her to see if she could let me have a new team and she had the audacity to say no. I really don't need to go on a mission have them not listen to me. Besides if something were to happen to Mr. Fuckin Icicle the whole village would somehow find out and the next day my head would be on a pike. Looking at the clock on my dresser it read five after ten. And was going to be late. Damnit. Oh well there's no better time than now. After looking at the teams' folders I could tell what they would be able to do. Sasuke was good at ninjutus. Neji was good at and torture. That'll be good in the future actually. Sakura was extremely good at medical ninjutus seeing as her sensei is Tsunade. Ironically enough the only team member not trained by a sannin was Neji. But none the less he's a good soldier. I had managed to get a few formations ready that would help with the team. Except for one. I was a little lost when it came to where to put Neji while we are on the move. The front or the back?

My wanderings left me to realize that I was half way to field 5. I could sense that Sasuke too was late, as he was coming from the richer district where all the clans were located. Violently I could hear him muttering to himself.

"_Can't believe I got stuck on a team with the fucking Dobe as my captain. Not only that I have to listen to him. Damnit. I can't believe I wanted to come back to this miserable village! And on top of that I'm late. Fuck it all!"_

Arriving to the field just to see Sasuke attempt to glare a hole in my head I flipped him off. His face was beyond hilarious. Sakura didn't even know what to do. Hit me or stay in her place. Neji, I'd say he was a stick in the mud but there was something about him, which I couldn't really say anything about. His face was a little strained in places where he tried not to laugh. I didn't try so hard.

"Now…giggle... That we are done, playing around how about we go around a do strengths and weakness. Then we'll test them after. Then after that I'll assign places in the team. Although I'm sure a couple of you know what you're going to do already. "

Sakura started by saying, "My strength is my medical jutsu and my chakra reserves. My weakness is I lose my temper when I fight sometimes."

Second was Sasuke, "My strength is my sharingan and my weakness is weak teammates."

Third was Itachi, "Sharingan and lack of information. "

And finally it's me. Jeesh I have to get the team of few words and cynical bitches. I think the only one I'm going to like this time is Sakura, even though the lack of information is a weakness, it can get a person killed.

"My specialty in endless amount of chakra and my weakness is when I lose control. Now that we got that over with I'm going to point out something's that were said. Sakura thank you for telling me about your weakness hopefully we'll be able to fix that before our next mission. Sasuke your being a rude arrogant son of a bitch and you know what I highly doubt your teammates here like you calling them weak. Itachi you bring up a good point. Not only is the lack of information dangerous for you, it's dangerous for everyone. The lack of information can get you killed in a heartbeat. In fact it could kill the whole team. I'm going to now assign team positions. Sakura you know your spot as a medic nin will never change. Sasuke against my better judgment I will make you second in command, if you go against my word and do something I don't like then you will be demoted and I will make sure you never get to be an ANBU ever again. Itachi the position will go to you if that were to happen. Your spot is Special Tactics with me. We will be the front of most attacks with Sakura behind us and then Sasuke in the back. Any objections? If not we'll practice the formations and then train with each other to get used to each other's attacks. The day went pretty well I guess you could say. Besides a few bruises and yelling fests I'd say we're getting used to each other. I have a pretty good idea of what the team's weakness and strengths will be in the future. There are just a few things that I think we should cover. Based on the entire team, majority of us have a summoning that we use mainly for battle and then the boss summing. Sakura had the boss summoning Katsuyu and her fighting summon Amaya (night rain), Sasuke had Madara and Junichi, and I have Gamabunta and Gamakachi. And then Itachi, do you have anything?"

" …………..other then the crows, no."

"Ok, I'll see if I can find someone with another contract for you. If your going to be on my team then we need to all be in sync. And that includes summoning. When and if we do, we'll have to get the warrior animals and get them to train together. We'll meet back up here next week, same day same time. If you need to talk you know where I live I'm pretty sure."

Walking back to my apartment I think about what I could do for Itachi. IF everyone else on the team has a summon then he should be able to too. I make a detour and jump to the roofs and headed to the Hokages office. I really don't feel like people right now so she hopefully won't mind if I just use the window, right? I lightly tap hoping she isn't asleep and it seems like I'm in luck as she seems to be grumbling about the crazy amount of paperwork sitting on the table. It seems to me that every time I'm in here, the pile just continues to grow like a monster. She turns and looks in surprise at me crouching there waiting for her permission to enter. At a slight nod of her head I jump through and land on the balls of my feet and wait for her to look at me so that she knows I'm serious.

"Well gaki what do you want. As shocking as it may seem I don't have all day as you can clearly see."

"Well it's kind of a weird question if I may say so myself. The thing is I was wondering if it would be possible to get Itachi a summoning. If not it's okay I'm not too worried. I'm sure we can somehow fit that into………..somewhere."

" As you can tell there are a few summoning in the village. There's the one you have, the one Sasuke has, Sakura, the Naras, and the Sarutobi do. But the clan ones are hard to give up. They're mainly used for just the clan alone. The ones that your team has are the ones that were passed down from the Sannins. Unless you willing to give up the Toad summoning and can find another one, then there's nothing I can do for you. And even then you have to talk to Jiraiya and Gamabunta."

"Oh…well thanks for the help anyway baa-san. I'll probably go tell him that. I'm sure I can hopefully find something for that before our next mission. "

"Well, I'm not too sure you'll be able to hold that end of the bargain up. I've got a mission ready for you guys already. Some strange old man. He sent me this letter by a damn bird of all things. But not a regular bird an owl. I understand ravens, or hawks, or falcons but a bird that does better at night. Too bizarre. I think that this mission will do well for you guys. This will be a test I guess you can say. I want your team in here by fourteen hundred hours. Since it's already thirteen hundred hours that gives you one hour. So hurry up and find them. I want everyone in full gear masks included. I take it you already have your new outfit or will it be the same from when you were a Jounin? Or will you go as a regular captain?"

"I'll probably wear a regular ANBU outfit along with my team most of the time and just switch it up with whatever I feel the next. I'll see you in an hour Hokage-sama." I replied over my shoulder before jumping out of the window.

Thirty minutes later I was standing outside of the hospital with Sasuke waiting on Sakura to come down so that we could go and get Itachi from his apartment. While waiting I was thinking about what Tsunade was saying earlier today. If I somehow convince certain people about some stuff then I could make this work for my team. Sadly enough I really wish that I could somehow talk to Kyuubi right now. For some reason he likes to come and go at will and he lives in my freaking stomach and I have no idea how to talk to him. Even though I doubt that he could somehow create a summoning for me. And I highly doubt Gamabunta would allow me to change the contract to someone else. It would seem that after 6 years of summoning him that I have finally rubbed off on him. Sakura finally came running out trying to tie her arm braces on and somehow still not drop the porcelain mask.

"Hey, Sakura. We'll meet you at the tower so that you can get ready. If your done in five minutes you can meet us at the Itachi's place."

With those departing words we left to go see Itachi walking down the stairs, taking his slow time. While there I had no idea what to talk to Sasuke about. So, I decided to ask a question that I would probably regret in the future.

"Hey, Sasuke, how has training been these last few years?"

And there it was the ice cold glare that was so usual on his face.

"It's done pretty well considering I managed to regain the trust of the villiage no thanks to you. Unfortunately there isn't really anyone that is worth of training me, so I've only practiced with myself. Don't give me that patronizing look. Just because you rose in the ranks before me bastard doesn't mean you get to look down on me. Shit I'm surprised that you made it this far with the shitty training you received. Maybe they just wanted to get you out of their hair and keep raising you higher and higher so that you could get out of their sight."

"Then, bastard, if I was so terrible then why am I now your captain? And trust me I will use the power to make your life a living hell. So step wrong and you will regret it. Besides (mental sigh) you might as well loosen up. But hey there's a saying out there. I'm not sure if you heard it yet, but it goes whatever floats your boat'. So go right ahead and be a pain in the ass. Just know this if you undermine my decision even once I will make sure you are off this force so fast your get whiplash. Understand?" One thought on my mind right now and it's to see what power I have as a captain. This is going to be fun. Especially with this guy.

"……" Oh he's just asking for it isn't he. Now insert the serious face. Think unpleasant thoughts to get the right reaction. And boy was there plenty of that in my head.

"I said are we clear soldier?!"

"Sir Yes sir!" oh this was so much fun

"Stand down soldier. We're almost there. Sakura-san," an unidentifiable emotion flashed across her eyes before they were hidden behind her raven mask. Sasuke too hid his anger behind his mask and turned to glare at me as I walked forward to talk to one of the guards on duty at the time. "What's wrong with you captain?" Deep obsidian eyes staring through the snarling mask stared in slight concern.

I had not realized that I was standing there not saying a word to the man that I had called. And he was waiting very patiently surprisingly.

"Sorry. Blanked out there for a minute. Where's your ponytail holder Itachi?"

"The neighbors needed someone to watch the girls. Akane and Akira wouldn't leave me alone. I mean damn. I take a nap for five fucking minutes. I wake up and there's all this god damn glop on my fucking face. Then I wake up and my hair ties are cut into fucking pieces. They are not good children at all. They're freaking demon children."

"………"

"Sorry Fox-taisho"

"Its fine."

And this is why I think falling in love with a woman is too hard. Personally I think it's easier being gay or bi because then you don't have to worry with all these problems. I really don't know why I used to like Sakura. Boy was that a major waste of my time. Looking at the clock in a passing building I realized that we had five minutes to get across away the village or we were going late.

"Okay team if we don't want to be yelled at we're going to have to somehow make it across town in now approximately three minutes. So let's go!"

It was fun to run across the roofs. TO see people look up at the grey streaks across the blue sky. To know that they were safe from something. And looking down I can't help but sneer at how naïve they are to believe shit like that. But that is why they were never going to be ninjas and there were reasons why. And this was one of them. From a young age some of us knew what to do in a life and death situation. Some of us learned from our family who were ninjas to those of us like me who grew up on the streets and had the third Hokage help us learn how to defend ourselves. But they just couldn't picture killing at all. Neither could the parents. They were horrified to be parents of killers. Except for a few like Sakura. Her parents had listened to her when she said she wanted to be a ninja. And she's one of the best.

"Captain!"

The warning coming almost too late, I dodged to the left to avoid the sudden chimney that came out of nowhere. Damn maybe I should try focusing on what's going on at the moment instead of stuff that I can't help.

Thirty seconds later, we had reached the window's ledge and we all balanced there with chakra while Sakura tapped on the window.

"Come in. It's about damn time that you all got here. As you know I have a mission for you guys. This mission's ranking is S (highest level a mission can be I think). You're to tell no one where you are going. Does your team accept Uzumaki," Tsunade stated in a serious voice that raised the air on my arms. For her to put a rookie team on this was dangerous. But she must believe we could do it. Turning my head I could see a slight nod from Team Kitsune.

"Yes. We do."

"Good here is the scroll that I received twelve hundred hours ago."

Thanks for those of you who have taken the time to read this far. If you could leave a comment then I'll know how I'm doing so far. -Wugglez


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while. I promise I will not abandon this one like I did my last story… only excuse is that I had finals and then my laptop crashed and I am re-writing the 7 pages I already had and then some… :'-(

Thanks to my beta: Mowens without her I would be totally lost on my errors. Without her I would never know where to put half of the punctuation….. luv her so much.

Grabbing the first scroll I quickly read over it:

_Hokage of Konohagukure,_

_I have recently learned that the people of your country, along with Sunagakure, Kirigakure , Otogakure, Kumogakure, are ninjas that will do a job if paid. So far I have gotten no response from the other countries which I take as a no. You and your men are the last hope that I have. This year we will be hosting an event called the Tri-wizard Tournament. But before I get there, I would like to ask you to protect the school. If you accept then I will tell you more about what is going on and how long and the pricing for the entire mission. At this point I am very desperate for my students and staff that attend the school. _

_Waiting for your answer,_

_Good Wishes _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Finished reading the second I passed it to my second in command before reading the actual letter that was going to be our mission.

_Hokage-hime,_

_I thank you for accepting the mission, without you the occupants of my castle wouldn'tbe safe for this year. Payment wise, I will pay you before and after the mission. If anything were to happen to your men while at Hogwarts I will take personal responsibility for it. Also during this mission I would like to ask that, you not bring any harm to the students and that you all would take excellent care of everyone there. _

_The mission, I hope, is not too difficult for your people Hokage. We have a man here named Voldemort. This man will stop at no means to get what he wants. He has killed many people just to get what he wants. But no one has ever stood up to him, until the birth of a little baby boy. This boy had somehow survived the killing curse _Avada Kedavra,_ which kills the person on the spot. Somehow not only was the boy able to survive the curse, but he has managed to bring the Dark Lord to his downfall. But he did not die, and we found that out over the course of a few years. Every year, while attending the school, the Dark Lord has tried to kill the boy and the attacks are getting worse as the years go on. This year, I am particularly afraid because not only will we be hosting an event that will bring other school I am afraid that it will bring danger with it. I would like for some of your people who ever it might be, to pretend to be a foreign school. But until that date arrives, I would like for them to be guards. But I would like for them to be guards and be a foreign school at the same time. At the same time I would like to start the mission, in a few weeks so that your men can get a good look at the boy who I would like for them to especially protect. His name is Harry Potter. He has jet black hair, green eyes, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, glasses, and a slight problem with getting into trouble. His friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I will deliver a port key that will transport you to the Weasley's home. They have been warned of your arrival so no need to worry about where you will meet him._

_See you soon,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I couldn't help but be a little weary of the man. Not only did I not know what a Hogwarts was, the Voldemort man sounded just like Orochimaru. Looking up at Tsunade, I could tell she had thought the same thing. Waiting for the rest of the team to finish, I thought about the mission. From the sound of it, we would be there at least for most of the school year if not more. I really hope to Kami that it would only be for a year max. Noticing that Sakura had returned the letters to the Hokage, I asked about the conditions. Apparently the man did not know about them or he would at least have mentioned them in the second letter.

"Hokage, what will we do about the 'circumstances'? I do not want my team in any danger just because of circumstances," I asked in a serious voice.

Sakura and Sasuke looked confused, but I understood that. As far as any of the subordinates, how would they know about the exception? Hell, even Itachi knew about it but that's only because he was an ANBU captain. The exception is that unless specifically requested that no one else goes behind their back about something then the highest bidder got what they wanted. Meaning if that Voldemort person paid more than Dumbledore and Voldemort wanted Potter dead then that's what we would have to do. No ifs, ands, or butts about it.

"You are to do nothing. Regardless of what the man says. He did not mention anything. So that means he does not know about it. Sasuke and Sakura you are not to ever bring up this conversation to anyone. Not the clients or your fellow shinobi! You tell no one. If you do it will be an automatic death sentence do you understand," Tsunade exclaimed in all seriousness.

"Hai!" they both answered back.

"Good. Every Village has done this. It's a way to create money reserves for when we need it. For every mission, we have a circumstance. That circumstance is unless specifically requested then the highest bidder is our new priority. In this case with the Potter and Hogwarts you have two clients. One wants him alive. That's Dumbledore. The other wants him dead and that's Voldemort. It Voldemort pays more then Dumbledore to have the boy dead and wants a head to prove it, then that's what we have to do. There isn't anything you can say and or do about it to change the persons mind. But if you breathe one word, so help me Kami, you will be dead the next time I see you and I will be the one to do it myself. Understood!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Taicho, I want you and Itachi to stay, Sasuke and Sakura you may go. I want you back in my office the day after tomorrow packed for a year with all your weapons, supplies, ANBU uniforms, mask, and civilian clothes. Also for your uniform, I am not going to make you dress alike. You do that enough in the ANBU corps. Your uniform will be your headband. Dismissed!"

"Hai Hokage!" and with that, the two were gone leaving their taicho, second in command and the Hokage alone to talk.

I couldn't help it and let loose a rough laugh and couldn't stop. Taking my mask off, I hooked onto the hook on my belt and began to wipe the tears of laughter off my face. Tsunade too began to laugh while Itachi began to snicker.

" Really Hokage I can't believe you told them you would kill them if they blabbed. The least that it would warrant was a meeting with Morino-san," I said between fits of laughter

"I needed someone new to terrorize today that's all. But at least they'll take that secret to the grave with them. Any ways, the reason that I asked you two to stay was to make sure nothing bad happens on this mission. I know that he said he would take personal responsibility to make sure nothing happened, but still. Itachi if anything were to happen to Naruto I want you to take over as the captain for the team. Naruto if anything happens to Itachi I want you to give it to Sakura. Right now is still a little bit too early to give Sasuke any position of power. I trust Itachi more right now. You two go and pack and I will see you in two in two days. Dismissed!"

Leaving the office the regular way, I made sure to put on my mast. Not that that helped any, I still noticed that people were giving me dirty looks as usual so I grabbed my iPod and turned it on. The song that started to play was a song that was by an excellent group. Right now the song that started to play was _Pain_ by Three Days Grace. Still hearing the bitchy comments of the villagers, I cranked it up on high and jumped to a nearby rooftop before heading to the ninja shopping district. I know that she said casual I just don't think that they would sell to me, seeing as how I was a demon child.

I made my way to this one store that TenTen and her dad owned. They were pretty cool to let me shop there in peace and not have to have them breathing down my neck worried that I might steal something. These assholes I call a village were so annoying sometimes. But that's one good thing about this mission that I was happy about. I had a year away from them.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the dark inside of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for this but I just decided as of now I am not going to be using the book too much, just because I lost it…. Sad I know but still. But as of now I don't think it should matter as of too much because I am not going to be really using the characters any ways but that I'm writing more from Naruto and his characters point of view, I'll still have bits and pieces but not too much of it, just so that it intertwines with my story more than the HP story… also the parts that are in here will be twisted slightly to fit the story. Sorry for that but needed to be said. Also I'm not that great with dialog so forgive me,^^' also lol long note, but it's come to my attention, that umm in I think the first chapter and I guess the second chapter I couldn't decide who I wanted, Neji or what, and I decided that it will finally be Itachi so sorry about that.

Citizen soldier

Holding the light

For the ones that we guide from the dark of despair

Standing guard for the ones that we shelter

We'll always be ready

Because we'll always be there

3 Doors Down Citizen/Soldier

__________________________________________________________________________

Walking in a warm hello and welcome resounded in the small but cozy shop. I push pause on my iPod and take the head phones out to talk to Ren.

"Awww Naruto, what can I do for you today?

"Well I have a mission and its casual wear but because of my current problem I can't do it at the time and or ever. So I was wondering if you could help me out right now. I need something that's fit for changing seasons but at the same time extremely comfortable. But I also need something that I can wear while I'm on duty."

"I'm pretty sure we have something here, while I'm looking help yourself and tell me and I'll see if we have it in your size."

"Arigato"

I head back to the males section to look at different shirts. I had a semi vague idea of what I was looking for in the summer. Some fishnet shirts and maybe with some kind of armor shirt with maybe caprice or shorts.

By the end of two and a half hours I had picked out enough clothes for the entire year and was now sealing them into scrolls so that I wouldn't have to really worry about it when I got home. All I needed now was to just restock my weapons and get some cracks in my ANBU issued sword, Kurai chi, and get my armor patched up, so I headed to the black ops office to get that all dealt with. It was after dark by the time I did arrive at home.

By then I had went through most of my songs and was now listening to Good Charlotte's song I don't wanna be in love. I had reached for my door only to find it slightly ajar.

Nervous on what I might find, I slowly edged the door open with a kunai in my hand. If it was a civilian I had less chance of actually killing them if I threw it. Turning my music down so I could listen carefully and not alert the trespasser. Slowly looking around the kitchen I found nothing when all of a sudden I hear a shuffling in the living room and bedroom. By the sounds of it, it wasn't a civilian and that I would need more than a simple kunai. Slowly reaching back behind me I feel the familiar grip of Kurai chi and slowly sliding it out so that it wouldn't make a hissing noise I head towards the living room since its closer. Running around the corner I throw the kunai with a sharp flick of the wrist hearing a sharp metallic noise as another kunai deflected the one that I had tossed.

Taking a deep breath, in and out slowly I say in a loud clear voice, "This is privet property; I advise that you leave the premises and I won't cause you and bodily harm." I had not expected the response that followed.

"Captain you can relax it's just the team," said an achingly familiar voice.

Walking around the corner still with my blade drawn, I saw that it was Itachi, but that didn't explain who was in my bedroom and why. Walking backwards with my blade still drawn towards Itachi, I grab another kunai while nudging the already open door with my boot. I hadn't been expecting this either. I mean what the hell. I can't even have a place where my friends are breaking in. There sitting on the bed were Sakura and Sasuke talking about something random when they noticed me and stop talking.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment!?"

Five minutes late I was still trying to comprehend this. But I was beyond livid I mean they broke into my damn place.

"So let me get this the fuck straight. You broke into my place for a god damn emergency team meeting. That's a bunch of bullshit and you guys know it. I mean why the fuck can't you wait outside till I got the fuck home. I mean come on, what is someone supposed to think when they come across this. Whose idea was this in the first place?"

"That would be mine do-Taicho. I apologize," Sasuke said in a quick manner. I see that he hasn't forgotten our talk from this morning.

"While you're at it tell me why you and Haruno were in _my _room. I mean tell me if I'm mistaken, but I do pay the rent, which makes this my home. You don't see my going into your house and going to your room do you? So what makes it seem alright to do it in mine?"

"We ………were just talking about something that happened in the past."

"Oh do tell please I'd really like to see why my room is open to others Sakura."

"We were just talking about how he um………l-left the village and how it affected him then and now, sir," she replied in a shaky but semi steady voice.

"Hmmmmmmmm and you Itachi? Why are you here were you here just to supervise or can you vouch for actually wanting a meeting?"

Staring at each other in a calm calculated way, I could tell he knew I was mad and that I had jumped into captain mode.

"Yes sir. Can we please get onto the meeting, I do have things to do like finish packing, and I think the captain has to do the same."

"I understand. Sigh. Alright I will take this into consideration when we start the mission, but for now everyone just get finished getting ready and rest up. I want everyone in top condition when the time comes. As of right now I'm going to sleep and if you need anything from me I will talk to you in the morning about it ok."

A chorus of yes filled the small area before they all shuffled out and down the stairs to turn in two separate directions after a while.

Not soon after I got ready for bed after adding new songs to me iPod and taking some of the ones I didn't listen to all that much away.

The day we had before the mission went by fast and it wasn't long when we were all standing in front of the Hokage in different attire, eyeing a strange old man wearing what looked like a dress.

Itachi and I had stayed with our masks, but decided to not wear the uniform, Itachi was wearing a sleeveless shirt black with just hints of silver woven in between and long pants like the ones he wore when with the Akatsuki. His headband was around his forehead in the usual ninja spot. I on the other hand, was wearing a fish net shirt over black tank with caprice and combat boots over the ends of the pants. On my caprices I had two sets of belts one a blood red that was interwoven between black metal loops of the other belt. I had my head band tied around my neck with the metal piece at the side of my neck. Sakura was wearing something similar to her outfit when we were all sixteen but instead of all pink her shirt and skirt were black, with stripes of pink down the sides and she also wore combat boots that went up to her knees. Her headband was keeping her short hair from her face. Sasukes' outfit had not changed his pants were still black, while the belt was the only change as it was now black instead of purple and his shirt was still open like it had been when they first saw him after two and a half years. His new headband was tied around his arm that he used to attack with his sword. The only similarity between all of us was that we all had a shade of black on. I noticed proudly for some reason they had all worn the gifts I bought them when we officially became a team and after I got over the fact that I had a new team. On their headbands right next to the Konoha insignia was a little fox crouching, growling warning people of who they were.

"Now that you're all here, I would like to introduce you to our client Dumbledore. You know what you're doing, and why. For a recap you are protecting a boy named Harry Potter while under the guise of protecting the whole school. You will face opposition, but I will let Kitsune figure out what kind of action to take. I have already talked to you about other matters before hand. You are there to protect them not to befriend them. Am I understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good good, now that we're all here I would like an introduction so that I know what to call you in the future and position please."

Glancing at the Hokage for permission, and with a slight nod of the head I started out, "Kitsune or Fox, captain or Taicho, and weapons specialist."

"Hebi, information gatherer."

"Nameleui, Healer."

"Itachi, second in command."

"Awww very good. I guess we should be on our way to-"

"Sorry to interrupt Dumbledore, but I feel this must be said. These people are not to be trifled with. They kill for a living and I feel you should tell your students that, I will not hold any one accountable for what one of your students did to provoke them. Understood?"

All smiles gone, Dumbledore responded by a simple nod of his head. He then took out a book and explained the properties of a port-key to my team. With a sickening lurch behind our navels we were off. I felt like I was being squeezed from all sides and slowly suffocating. I heard someone mumble a curse unable to tell who exactly it was at the time being. But just as suddenly as it happened it stopped. I landed on some kind of uneven hard surface where one leg was higher than the other one. My sudden impact and velocity caused me to fall over to land on my back before rolling over to get on my knees. My team looked like shit. Sakura looked like she was going to pass out and Sasuke looked like he was going to vomit. I couldn't tell what Itachi was feeling but if it was like the rest of us not that great.

Suddenly a foreign word came out of nowhere jostling me out of my thoughts. Jumping in front of my team as they were currently unable to do anything I pulled Kurai chi out and pointed it towards some kid with flaming red hair who looked about to piss his pants. I suddenly found a bunch of fucking _sticks_ being pointed in our direction. Realizing the sword wasn't going to cut it and my team was still out, I reached for some kunai and shurkin before tossing them all hearing a series of dull thunks as the people were forced to drop their so called fucking weapons. What could only be assumed as curses followed. A hand reached out to me before I had my sword drawn again and at the person's throat. At that moment I realized it was Dumbledore and I was just about to kill the guy who hired us. There was something in his eyes as he appeared to take my appearance to heart. That something was fear, but its understandable seeing as how all he could see of me was my mask. The mask its self was originated from some kind of black material, glossed to a high shine and details were painted blood red. Lowering my sword I say in a voice that leaked poison.

"Old man you should have told us there were going to be other people here. Had I known that, then I wouldn't have attacked and almost killed everyone here including the boy. Just for future reference we ninja don't take well to surprises. When they pop up we normally get rid of the threat immediately no matter what level threat they pose at the moment."

Harry was still extremely mad at his friends. He couldn't see why they couldn't break just one simple rule and try and get him a simple letter, but instead decided to act like they just dropped off the entire planet. If it were him he would have tried to get in contact with either one. Mrs. Weasley had just called them down to eat dinner after the meeting to eat. He had say next to Sirius, across from Ron and Hermione glaring at them, while they shot him apologetic looks. All of a sudden the topic of the Order popped up. That was when he realized that this might be his only chance of killing Voldermort but that was before he realized that he was too young to join the group.

"And why not I've faced off with him since I was ele-" he was broken off when he heard multiple crashing noises. Someone's boot barely missed Ron's head and crashing side next to him while his other leg landed on the bench. As everyone looked they noticed they appearances of all of them. The one next to Ron, must have been in charge because even though he wasn't standing up straight he took a quick look of the others. He was wearing a lot of blood red color mixed into black and a headband of some sorts around his neck with two symbols no one could notice very clearly. His mask was extremely terrifying, with the shape of a fox that had his jaws open revealing long teeth that were dripping what appeared to be blood; but there was blood everywhere on the whiskers and dripping into the eyes and everything. And the eyes were the worst. They were like a regular blue eye but then turned into a blue slit and the whites of his eyes immediately became black, when he tried to stand up after falling down.

Ron was able to somehow regain his ability to speak and said the only word that could describe what was happening, "Blimey."

What happened next was extremely shocking. The strange man, jumped in front of the others who were still out of commission, drawing out a sword that also had a blood red blade and pointing it at Ron's throat. This seemed to draw everyone out of their shock and they all including harry drew their wands and pointed it towards the man, who lowered his sword a little.

No one saw his hand moving swiftly to his leg, until he drew out some metallic projectiles and threw them at everyone. Harry was really shocked as he found both of his hands stuck to the table at his sleeves but so was everyone else. The sound of wands scattering across the floor and curses were flying everywhere. Suddenly this brought the attention back to the man standing in the shadows forward and almost placed his hand on the man's shoulder before the sword was back at the older man's neck. Everyone was shocked to find that the man was Dumbledore and he was about to die. Some words passed and the man lowered his sword and put it back in his sheath at his back, and turned and went to his team who was almost better.

I went back to my team to check over the injuries since Sakura I think passed out. Everyone other than her appeared fine. Itachi was kneeling in front of his brother waving a finger in front of his face making his eyes track him in order to make sure he didn't harm his head in anyway. so I just kind of stood there. Only Itachi had actuall training on how and what to do right now. But I couldn't leave her there in a possible hostile environment. Crouching I hesitantly shake her shoulde. That didn't do it just yet so slightly harder. I felt an increase of her heartbeat before it went back to normal telling me she had woken up. She got up and looked around and walked to Itachi asking what had happened. Her hands became a slight greenish blue as she healed his head. I walked back to Dumbledore just slightly cross.

"I'm afraid you'll have to let them go soon captain, they are getting pretty cross right now."

I just stood there before saying, " You apparently didn't take Tsunade-sama seriously. She meant it. It will not be our fault if something happens to your people. Which one is the boy."

"The boy is the one with the scar on his head and glasses. I understood your leader quite clearly captain." The twinkle in his eyes was gone, but I knew he still didn't get the point. I walked to each person and released them. I had counted six red heads which I presumed were related, some chick who kept changing her hair and shooting me dark looks, but when I looked at her she just looked away in terror. A big black man, some creepy old guy that looked like an experiment of Orochimaru's gone badly, the boy who I took an extra second to look at before ignoring him completely and some man that smelled like dogs and a few other things. When I had finished my team was standing at alert waiting for my word. I went up to Dumbledore. There was more of that foreign words flying in the air between the occupants in the room and Dumbledore. The black haired boy Harry Potter looked at me in utmost hate, but I knew not his language so I couldn't say anything to him other then glare, and he soon looked away. Everyone else was looking at me in strange ways. Some of their emotions guarded better than others.

I interrupted the old man in the middle of his conversation, "I understand what the mission report and everything else is. But we cannot do our job properly if we and by that I mean I, cannot understand what is being said."

A look of curiosity flashed across his face before he held out his hand and asked us for our headbands.

"What?!" I was shocked about this and I could hear my team say the same. On one took off their headbands no matter what the circumstance was. Not even rouges did, regardless they still have them on.

"Is that a problem captain," he questioned in that annoying voice with that fuckin twinkle in his eye.

I let silence reign. I knew that whatever needed thinking through was my job and that everything that happened would have to go in a mission's report, which would some straight back to me. Damnit. Reaching behind my neck I gave the signal that the others should too. Every ones hair fell in their face as the only thing keeping it back was gone. They handed them to me and looking into Dumbledore's eyes I said, "No that won't be." And preceded to hand him the headbands.

I turned to my team and told them to not worry about the results of what I had just asked them to do. I had in a way stripped them of their dignity in a way.

"Awww here we go all done." I said nothing and just took the headbands from him. I handed navy blue one to Sasuke, the pinkish red one to Sakura, and the short black one back to Itachi, and put mine on. What seemed like unintelligent words now made sense but I could still hear the whisperings of my team behind me.

"Now that we have that obstacle done and over with, let's start with introductions now. I believe we'll let the students go first."

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Fred and George Weasley."

"Molly Weasley."

After most of them, I zoned out knowing that the others would take the time to remember them. Then it came to us.

"Kitsune or Fox, I am the captain, and weapons specialist this is my team."

" Nameleui or Slug , healer."

"Hebi or Snake, information gatherer"

"Itachi or Weasel, second in command."

"And we're Team Kitsune or Team Fox. And boy if you keep staring at me like that I will make you regret it, and I don't care who you are."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry asked in anger.

"No," and with that I stepped forward so that Kurai chi was pointed at his neck, "It's a promise." I drew my blade back with an extra warning to everyone else in the vicinity. "Do not bother us, do not anger us, don't mess with us, because if you do you will fuckin regret it. Dumbledore still doesn't understand what we do. Either way we got paid already. We can kill you all and not get in trouble with our superiors. The only ones of our kind that has to listen to what anybody tells us to do, is anyone under ANBU. For the record just so you can keep this in mind. ANBU stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or Special Assassinations and Tactics Squad. We only listen to two people and the clients not included. We were hired to not kill anyone but to protect this child. Who will soon be dead anyways. We are not here to make friends. Also because we did look into profiles, Hermione you look anything up on us, well let's just say you won't be alive long enough to regret it."

I walked away to sounds of anger and curses. Damnit half of the stuff I just said wasn't even true. Damnit. I growled and its like the whole house just shut up. I teleported to the room that I guess I was going to share with Itachi. I started to pace, started to think and didn't like what the outcome was coming out to in the end.

"Captain,"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr. What?"

"Never mind….I guess."

"Where are the others we need to have a meeting."

"Their all over the house, but they have their headsets with them, Slug Snake we need to have a meeting. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: this chapter has been un beta'd because I'm not sure if my current person will still do it so…. Os oh well enjoy and R&R.

_italics: _english

**Bold: **memories or flashback

normal: Japanese

______________________________________________________________________________________________

There's so much I've done wrong,

since I've left it hit me so strong,

take my hand and let's  
walk through all the times I've lied and hurt you,

those people,

please love them, don't hate  
them, we're not above them,

you can have everything but have nothing.

Listen I've got to tell  
you something…

-Last words: Thousand Foot Crutch

With that I made a sharp downward movement and we melted in the shadows around the kitchen. We all arrived on the second floor where I told everyone to keep an eye on for the upcoming year and then some if that time were to come in the near future. " Sasuke I want you to watch the two twins, Sakura I want you to watch the girls, Itachi and I will switch between Ron and Harry. I want you all to watch them everywhere they go, including-"

I broke off and looked towards the stairs where the mother of the red heads walked up with an uncertain look. _"If you all are hungry there's plenty of food to share with you guys."_ And with that she scampered off without a second look back to see if we were following her.

"if you're hungry you can go I guess. I'm gonna go and try it. Itachi can you put our stuff in a couple of empty rooms, and put a blood seal on the doors. We'll have to share it'll make it easier to go in shifts when the time comes. Then you can eat if you want to." I dug my hand into my pocket and grabbed my iPod turning it on to Institutionalized by Amery AWOL Smith. Walking down the stairs and back to the kitchen. I didn't know where to sit so I just stood in the door way, waiting for somebody to realize I was there. But what the hell I didn't expect them to realize that I was there that quick.

"_Dear, why don't you sit there next to Harry and I'll get a plate together for you. Are any of your…err…friends coming down."_

I looked at her and I was like what the fuck does she think that we're friends. But I realized that for someone who doesn't live in Konoha it may seem like that. "Yes I think so. Thank you Weasley for the meal." As I finished talking Itachi and Sakura came down and sat down between me and Harry. I was glad that Sakura had decided to sit there, because I swore to Kami I was going to snap the boys neck.

"Where's Hebi?"

"He's asleep. Whatever he hit, he hit it pretty hard, and it took a lot out of him, so I'm not sure when he's going to wake up Taicho."

"Fine. Arigato."

Damnit. I can't explain it but something feels off. I make a mental note to talk to Sakura about it after dinner. Sakura grabs the forks with the traditional greeting before digging in. Everyone starts to make small talk but they're all avoiding us, which is good I guess, because Tsunade was right, we're here for a mission, not to make friends. But the conversation seems to stop as I reach for my mask to pull it off. A slight nudge against my side brought my attention to my second in command.

" Are you sure you want to do that captain?" Itachi's whispered.

" I don't think it will matter, Tsunade told us we didn't have to show up in uniform so that means that we won't have to worry about them in the near future, so feel free."

I pulled the mask off, ignoring the gasps and blushes. Pulling it off I felt it rustle my already tussled hair, making it slight worse, not that it mattered. It had grown out a lot over the years, it just barely reached past my shoulder and the only short spots were close to my face where I had run into contact with a rouge nin a couple of mission back with my old team, Team 8 or Team Onizuka. I place it face up so that the paint wouldn't scratch off, nor would the mask be destroyed.

"_My god you guys sure as hell don't look like your over 20. I'm Sirius and this is well.. my home I guess you could call it. Sorry I wasn't exactly paying attention earlier, I was still in shock, what were your names again?"_ The man was a haggard man that looks like he hadn't seen sun in years. He had a scraggly beard with slightly matted hair, his clothes were ragged but still looked comfortable. He seemed decent enough I guess, I felt in a way that the client was somehow linked to him, so it was wise if we at least gained some trust, Sakura seemed to be doing pretty well. They all looked decent enough, till they thought that they were being threatened.

Bowing slightly with my head, I answered with a slight smile_, "I'm Fox, and the one on my left is Slug, while the one on my right is Itachi. Snake will not be joining us tonight."_

"_Interesting what's with the animal names? I mean, you know, not to be nosey or anything."_

Taking deep thought into what I was going to say I paused before saying, _" When you reach our ranks that is when you can get a name like ours."_

"_Interesting. Well welcome."_ With that he turned to the two look a likes that were sitting next him and jumped into a conversation with them.

The girl, Hermione, was the one we had to worry about. She had a tendency to be nosey. _"So what rank is that?"_

"_That rank, which is none of your business, but if you must know, the second highest rank we have."_

"_And what's the first on?"_

Sparing her a glance before diving into my food ignoring her. Jeez I don't think I've met anyone so nosey. And she won't stop pressing the subject. Sensing my chakra lever increase, Sakura along with Itachi glanced at me, before looking at the girl.

"_Listen… Hermione right,"_ with a nod Sakura continued, _" When we came here we said that we wouldn't be any of your friends. Well, where we're from, asking questions like that is a bit personal insinuating that you want to be our friends. But,"_ Sakura started.

"_We also don't have a right to give out such information. We are here to only do our job. Besides we know your past. And we know our captains'. He doesn't have a lot of patience when it comes to something's. Besides you don't wannna have someone find your mangled broken body somewhere. So just lay off the questions. 'K?"_ Itachi finished in a slightly quieter voice then Sakura.

Visibly shaken she nodded her head yes and started a conversation with Harry and Ron.

"There wasn't a need to scare her Itachi."

All I got was a shrug, and in return I turned the music back up to high listening to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.

When this began, I had nothing to say,

and I get lost into the nothingness inside me,

I was confused,

and I let it out to only find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind,

Inside of me, but although they could see the words were real.

Kami it felt so good just to lose myself in the music. The music was the only escape in this world. The only thing that made it worth trying any more. The beats, the complicated mix of loud and soft the only thing that kept me walking one in front of the other. It made some of the lies easier to deal with, lies that I had to deal with on a daily basis. Damn Tsunade, because of her I have to baby sit some runt that I gennin could take down easily. I stood up ignoring the slight twitch of my team, waiting for my command, the command that I didn't want. Laughter filled my head. The mocking laughter that made me try only that much harder. The civilians in the room glanced in our direction, when my team had twitched. I motioned to my team to stay an turning to the red headed woman, Mrs. Weasley, I thanked her. My voice wasn't normal showing the craziness that was happening in my head. The sudden deep pitch of a growl mixed into the high pitch of someone who puts up a front so that they don't have to see the feelings that one was going through. I turned and walked up the stairs.

You love the way I look at you,

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through,

You take away, when I get there,

I look into the two rooms, looking for my stuff, and I found it in the second bedroom with Itachi's stuff separated onto two different beds.

You love the things I say I do,

The way I hurt myself again just take it back at you,

You take away when I give in

My life my pride is broken.

I undressed, going to bed, Itachi should be able to take care of things for now. I decide that it's too hot for a shirt so I just decided to dress in a pair of long pants that went well past my feet, but at the same time extremely comfortable. Walking next door to the room, that Sakura and Sasuke was sharing I checked up on him before turning in, he looked bad I guess. Not only was the time difference pretty big, but that was a heavy hit, plus the momentum. I turn around to walk back the way I came, when I heard whimpering coming from his bed. Looking back he was tossing and turning saying over and over again, "No. Please don't, I'm begging you please stop." I then walked out of the room ignoring his cries of protest that was filling the room. I walked back to Itachi and mine's room, only to find the ugliest creature standing there going through our stuff and poking around muttering things under his breath.

Turning my music down I could hear him muttering, "_Oh my poor mistress, if she knew the scum they've let in her house, what would she say to poor Kreacher, oh the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…"_

"_I believe you have no right going through our stuff, now do you?" _I asked in a cold voice towards him.

He turned around and he was even uglier in the front then in the back. He had large eyes that didn't seem proportionate to his body, his nose stuck out very far, with hair growing out of his nose and huge animal like ears, he a grey skin that had layers and layers of wrinkles with a filthy cloth wrapped around his torso. His feet along with his eyes also didn't seem proportionate for something so small. He again started to mutter under his voice again, this time faster and faster muttering things that I couldn't catch. That's when I noticed that he had something in his hand. A long chain, with a brilliant blue for the stone that caught the light even in the dingy light, surrounding the stone were two balls that kept the stone in place. The Hokage herself gave it to me when I had won the childish bet. My eyes wondered in horror before my hand automatically reached for my throat, and not to my surprise I noticed that it wasn't there. I walked to the bed and dropped my mask, and reached for the precious chain. The damn thing actually backed away with an uncertain look in his eye. Before he had a chance to run, I lunged at it.

He screamed this high pitch scream as I tried to rip the thing from his hand. Taking a break from his screaming he bit my hand causing a torrent of blood to pour forth from it. Tired of trying to rip it from him, I wrapped a hand around his neck, and grabbed a kunai from the holster that was sitting on the bed. This caused him to thrash around in horror, causing things to fall off the bed. I heard two different sets of footsteps running up the stairs. One set faster than the others.

"Captain!"

I don't know why but the fact that the chain wasn't around my neck angered me so much that I didn't know what to do and I just lost myself into the redness that was enveloping myself. I was so close to killing him, I wanted to feel his blood run down my hands, and I wanted his lifeless eyes to stare at me in horror; to realize at the last minute that you don't fuck with me. And when it involved killing I got my wish most of the time. Laughter filled my ears, and I knew that what was happening wasn't really me. Sure I was mad as hell, but was I mad enough to kill someone? Picking him up by the throat I throw him through the door way and tossed the kunai so that it pinned his cloth to the wall. His body made a sickening crunch indicating I had either broken something or shattered it. Before I closed the door, I grabbed the chain from his hand and closed the door. Out of the corner of my eye my team was looking at me in an unidentified expression. Even Sasuke had woken up from all of the noise. Ignoring them I walked back to the room, and closed the door.

I went to go play my iPod, but only to find out that the battery was dead. Damn that would only make the night that much harder to deal with. Here comes another sleepless night that would always bring the tormenters.

I slowly drifted off, and I don't know how long that was, but I began to wake up when a steady dripping noise startled me awake. But for my entire 20 years I have recognized this noise and have grown to despise it with all my heart.

An annoying laughter rang throughout the surrounding area. The laughter disturbed the still water causing ripples to form everywhere.

"_boy. What seems to be the problem? Didn't you get what you wanted," _cruel laughter filled the area. Mocking cruel laughter that made me what I am. What made the village hate me so. _"Your such a weakling boy. Hmmm let's see what I can do just to push you any farther. Hmmm maybe this memory."_

Suddenly the worst thing happened. He brought up my suppressed memories. The ones that were meant to stay there.

"**No," I yelled while running. Laughter was everywhere I looked. People were chasing an running after me for no reason. I turn left only to get cut off in an alley way behind a clothes store.**

"**Demon-child! You're going to pay for what you did to my family. You're never going to survive this village. We will make sure of it," huffed a man that had a twisted scarred face, leered above me. **

"**Don't please! What have I done to you to deserve this."**

**More cruel laughter filled the air. Surrounding me. Enveloping me. Why was asking the same question every time. Every month and day and year. Why? That just seems to be the question of my life right now. My question went unanswered as it has been for the past 7 years. The pain was the same. The same bruising biting screaming pain. Pain that wouldn't leave right away. Blackness came, and I welcomed it with open arms. The darkness was my savior. **

Suddenly hands shook me awake. I realized that I was yelling which was being muffled by the pillow that I had laid my head down on.

"Captain. Come on wake up." A voice that I had recognized as Itachi's.

Waking up I look to see that the pillow was drenched in sweat. Itachi was sitting on the bed next to my head, shaking me, with a worried look marring his expression. Faint peals of laughter still fill my head, mocking me forever more.

"Captain? Are you ok?"

"Yah I think so. What time is it?"

"Around three in the morning I was about to wake you up for your shift. Are you sure your all right, cause truth be told you look like shit."

Huh wouldn't I know. My whole life was shit. But hell I bet his was too. Damnit all to hell. "I'll take the shift, go to bed and I'll see you at breakfast. How's Sasuke doing?"

Here is where Itachi paused and looked worry. " I think we may have to send him back. Mind wise he's ok I guess. I think the shock of the past few months are catching up with him. That and a few other things. I doubt that me coming back was helpful any. Plus the whole Orochimaru issue. Captain…. Naruto I don't think he's mentally stable right now. I think we made need someone else and send him back home. Earlier he was restless and mumbling in his sleep. I think the only time he woke up was earlier when you … went after the creature."

I had figured out as much. But damn that made things complicated.

Growling I stand up, and go for my bag. Reaching inside I feel the smooth stone that was resting atop of my clothes. I reached for it and picked it up. I stare at its wonderful hue of blue thinking of the world that it has seen and how it has changed. Sighing I place it on my bed and turned to Itachi. But much to my slight embarrassment, I realized that he was starting to undress and had nothing on except for his ANBU pants showing off a nice lean and slightly muscled chest and stomach. There were very few scars blemishing the milky white skin. His arms weren't over muscular nor were they ropey. They had just enough muscle to show his years as a ninja.

A stirring down south brings my attention back to earth and I notice that I wasn't the only one checking someone out. I was even more turned on by the fact that it was like I could feel his eyes taking off the rest of my clothes. Not that I had much on except for a my pants and under that I had nothing else. When his eyes finally reached mine we both blushed slightly and looked away. We were on a mission and that meant we couldn't get sexually involved. But that didn't mean we couldn't stare. I grabbed my outfit for the day including my belts.

Damn this was not the time to start trying to get frisky with my second in command when we had a mission on hand. I jump in the shower to take a quick cold one to get rid of the raging hard on I was supporting. After a few minutes the shower wasn't helping so I just decided to help myself. Wrapping a hand around the tender skin I slowly pull my hand from the shaft all the way up to the head. Hissing I kept moving my hand up and down picturing Itachi. The way he looked and smelled. Almost there I picture Itachi giving me the blowjob of the century. The feeling that raced through me on my orgasm was extremely breathtaking. Stream after stream flew out and hit the bathroom floor.

Damn that felt fucking overwhelming. I grab my soap and rubbed soap all over in a quick rushed manner so that I could get on duty. Getting dressed I didn't bother with putting on all the belts and decided to just let the pants rest on my hips. This was the second day here and I was already getting used to the layout. I walked around occasionally hearing a whisper coming from one of the pictures about filthy Mudbloods and such.

An hour passed and I was bored out of my mind . I grabbed my iPod out of my holster on my thigh and turned it up about half way so that I could still hear whatever was going on around me. I heard creaking and went to go and see what it was only to find out it was the creature that I had threatened. I went up the stairs and checked in each room. I heard rustling from one room and tapped softly so that when I did go in I wouldn't scare anyone. The door opened only to reveal the mother of the red heads dressed and heading down the stairs.

"_Yes dearey? Is there something I can help you with? _

"_Just checking to make sure everyone is alright. Are you heading down stairs?_

"_Yes why?"_

"_Doesn't matter. Just doing my job."_

With that I went to each room and stuck my head in if it didn't sound like there was someone in the room. Everyone except Potter seemed to be sleeping soundlessly. He kept muttering something about Voldemort. Taking my leave I head up to the next floor where the others were sleeping. At the top of the stairs, where the rest were. After a quick look in each rooms I headed up the last flights of stairs. I heard a snuffling crunching noise coming from a room on the left. Taking precaution, I walked into the room after grabbing a kunai from my holster. The sight that met my eyes was not really expected at all.

Inside was an animal that resembled a horse with wings. The body was a dark grayish white with speckles of lighter grey. Looking down at where the hooves were suppose to be were talons that looked like they could rip the human body apart. His head had an extremely sharp beak that looked like it could also do some serious damage too. Folded around his sides where what looked like wings.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The morning we got the ok to send Sasuke back to get someone else I went to go wake him up as everyone else was getting together. Again he was mumbling in his sleep but this time it wasn't about Orochimaru as it was the last time. He was mumbling what sounded like an apology for leaving. That in the end he didn't want to. He was trying to make a friend happy. To make him realize something but that it didn't turn out that way. He had just stayed and now he doesn't want to leave. To cause hurt again like last time.

Shocked I stumbled backwards. Bringing back way to many memories. The memory of what Sasuke had truly made me and the hearts he had broken.

**Here he was again. The man that had betrayed me and the village. This was the man that had a piece of my heart and was deciding on how to break it. He was standing with two others; there was a time when it was four but Juugo died. It was the girl and the one that seemed almost impossible to kill. they were standing behind Sasuke just like in a way everyone else was standing behind me. Sakura and Sai were closer then Kakashi and Jariya just slightly behind Sakura and Sai. **

"**Naruto."**

"**Sas- Uchiha."**

**Hurt flashed across his face, before it was quickly hidden again. He must have realized that after the last recent failure of retrieving him I had given up hope. Now I could care less about the heartless bastard. Under Hokage orders were my team only here. We were ANBU and this was our job. **

"**Sasuke Uchiha we are hereby required to bring you into the council to serve justice. After receiving your letter at 800 hours yesterday morning the fifth Hokage, Tsunade along with the council required my team to bring you in at all costs. Preferably alive. Will you come?"**

"**What the hell Sasuke! You can't leave us," Karin was close to tears. "We had all become close during our travels together. Why are you going to just leave and throw us all away? Especially for someone who gave up searching for you?"**

"**Your right but for searching for Itachi for almost four years I've decided that I was going to go back home. I'm sorry guys I really am." With that he turned and looked them in the eyes. **

**The two of them were extremely hurt but it wasn't Karin that told him something else.**

"**If you're so sorry then, why the hell give us the impression you cared. Tell me. No tell us why we deserve that much."**

"**because they were originally family. I can just hope that the will accept me back."**

**I didn't know what the hell to say or do I was just there. I was mad because I knew in reality he cared more for Team Hebi then he did for Team Seven. The bastard is the one that made me as I am. He's the one that made me so cold, and made me turn my back on my friends that in a small way cared. Even if their dislike was stronger than their caring it was still there. **

"**Uchiha?"**

"**Naruto, why won't you accept him. I think we should give him a chance. Please for the team and if not the team or you for me, please I really need this." Her bright green eyes glistened and became watery, before overflowing and falling down her eyes. Looking in her eyes I knew that forgiving wasn't up to me anymore. I had made up my mind a while ago. But she hadn't and she wanted this opportunity to be able to do it. **

"**Uchiha we need to go."**

**During the whole exchange Sai was quite. He only knew Sasuke from his file and didn't know him enough to say anything. Except for one thing. "Sasuke Uchiha I would like to thank you for leaving. Because had you not left I wouldn't have the best people on my team. They have opened my eyes to many things that are foreign but now aren't just because they care and helped me. Thank you."**

**I turned to go as the signal to leave. **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**When we reached a clearing, I dropped down and walked to a rock sitting down taking a deep breath. It seemed like every second I was with Sasuke it seemed as if I was getting madder and madder and the laughing wasn't really helping any. "Sakura can you please grab some wood. Sai can you get some food."**

**Their sharp yes's filled the air. I finally looked up to see that Karin and the other guy, who's name I hadn't bothered learning were still following us. They along with Sasuke, Kakashi and Jariya were all staring at me. Kakashi started to walk around getting the camp together and setting up the tents. One for the girls and two for the guys. **

**Without looking up I questioned Sasuke. "Do you really know where Itachi has been these past years? Do you know anything about what has happened these last few years?"**

**Silence filled the air answering my questions for me. And I didn't like the answer.**

"**You know a lot of us have changed. We all grew up and in a way forgot about you. We remember you and what you did. But we forgot about you. We moved on. We all got a life. Sakura used to be so hung up on you it was driving me crazy you just don't know. She moved on and now you won't believe who she's dating. Everyone forgot about little angsty Uchiha. We are all in a small way happy now that we have given up our pointless dream. We have fallen in love and buried loved ones. Who are you to just drop off some letter saying meet me in some clearing and I'm ready to come back. What if we don't want you to come back."**

**Looking up the clearing was a blur as my tears pooled in my eyes. As they fell I saw that Uchiha was crying too.**

"**Naruto," he started in uncertainty, "You changed. Where is my sun, my friend, my brother?"**

**Looking at him I stated it in the only way that I could. " He died after we met up at Orochimaru's hideout. This is the new me. The new team 7. And just get use to it." I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, before reaching my hand up and wiping away his tears, only to have more fall. **

**It was true when he refused to come back he had killed what was left of his sun. And I don't think that it was going to come back. Because of him, he had taken what had made me who I am. I was a weakling. So I trained and trained and rose my way through the ranks. I was perfectly happy with my current team. This was just a mission and I couldn't let it get mixed up with my personal feelings. **

**Wiping away a tear that had ran to the corner of his mouth I remembered what had almost been. But now it wasn't and in a way I was happy I had found someone new and a lot better. I turned and walked to one of the tents that was already prepared not caring who else was to bunk. I didn't care about anything right now. I just wanted life to go back to its shitty lifestyle again. In a way I missed the comments and the stares of hate. This mission made me welcome them more in a way. I feel into a restless sleep thinking about the past and what was going to happen in the future.**

**Morning came and someone was nudging me awake. Looking over I saw that it was Kakashi. I was glad I only had to bunk with Jariya and Kakashi and none of the others. **

"**Naruto are you going to tell him about Itachi?"**

"**I haven't decided yet. I know I should but I might just leave it to Itachi himself."**

"**I don't mean that. But yah that's important. I mean are you going to tell him that … you are now in a relationship with his brother."**

**I didn't answer and just got dressed not bothering to leave the tent. After sliding on the black clothing I looked up at Kakashi, "Yes. I'll tell him, I just don't know when.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**At the Konoha west gate, our two groups went our separate ways. We watched Uchiha say goodbye to his new friends that he had made. It hurt to know that Sakura didn't get the same good bye. It hurt to just see that they understood why he was doing what he did. Sakura and I would have said the same thing…right?**

**I turned a cold shoulder and waited for everyone to say good bye so that we could walk to the Hokage tower. I heard a whispered conversation obviously not meant for my ears but heard none the less. **

"**Naruto… how much has he changed? In all the time we were a team I don't think I have ever seen him so made in my life."**

"**Sasuke," Sakura stated in an unsure voice, "A lot has changed in the time that you were gone from here. Naruto has changed a lot. He's quieter. Harsher. He's cold. He doesn't trust just anyone any more. I think that he only trusts his ANBU team more than us his friends. All because of what had happened. He doesn't have any dreams. He is now truly living the shinobi definition. He is nothing more than a tool for Konoha. No more than someone who does the dirty work that no one else will do at the time. So yes in short he has changed we all have. We had no other choice but move on after you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to come back. Personally all I want to know is why come back now? What's the point?"**

"**At first it was because I missed him. When he stopped searching, I figured he was just bidding his time and training. But now that I think about it, I guess he just moved on, I guess he forgot about me. Truth be told I had thought that you all would welcome me with open arms because in my mind you two were still the same gennins that I remember. But also after almost three years looking for Itachi I realized that, I can't live my life the way I'm doing it now. I just wanted a new life," Sasuke stated.**

"**So basically you thought we were all going to just drop everything for you and make sure you comfortably left off. Well Sasuke I'm sorry to say this but your wrong. I'm going to tell you this now, but this will most likely be the last time that you will probably ever see me or Naruto. Hell this will probably be the last time I will ever see Naruto. I owe him so much but most importantly I owe him a thanks. For all the times he saved my life." **

**________________________________________________________________________________**

To be continued

AN: ok so hopefully this has quelled a little bit of dark-kitsune-chan's hopes of ItaNaru. Sorry it's a bit late. But with school starting soon I haven't had a chance of doing much. Umm to answer the other half of dark-kitsune-chan's question of how Sasuke returns well I'm not sure yet. Lol. Hopefully this little bit will help answer a little bit. The reason I stopped here is because I really wasn't sure on how to finish this. If you have any ideas or want to help me with it just email me at:**narugaa.** **narutachi gmail .com **just take the space's out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Happy late Christmas!! Lol it's a little late but here it is. In this we will be finishing up the memory because if I don't end it where I did, then it could probably go on and on and on and I wouldn't know where to stop. ***Warning*** there will be an attempted sex scene between Itachi and Naruto, be warned it might be good might not :P . There will be sexual language so be warned. Notice the term attempt. ^^' Anyways, let's see what else….Oh seeing as how my laptop caught a Trojan, then I will be a little longer updating the 7th chapter for Eien Yuma, and the next chapter For you Never Again, while you wait for this one to be updated again go check it out and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plat and the ideas.

**Bold: Memory**

talking.:

_Italics: English_

Normal: Japanese

And now without further ado: Eien Yuma chapter 6

"**Sakura, that's enough! People who didn't care before about the people around them don't have the right to ask now! Hurry up the pace we were two minutes away from the Tower." This man was making me mad. How dare he, the one who never cared about the people around him suddenly care about the people around him all of a sudden. Growling I jump to the roofs of the nearby houses in order to avoid the streets. After a couple of minutes we all landed on the window ledge of the building before I slammed the window open with a resounding slam. The occupants in the room jumped with surprise and shock. The gennin in the room looked scared as we all crammed into the room. **

"**Team 3 dismissed! Akaka-san I want the teams report on my desk by the end of the day."**

**The woman standing there nodded and rushed out her team who were trying to see what was going on at the moment. They wanted to see why the Hokage they had been talking to was suddenly angry.**

**Tsunade's warm chocolate brown eyes were suddenly chips of ice as we waited for the door to click shut. "Everyone except for Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto get out now." Again we waited patiently the only noise in the room was the soft breathing and the blades of the ceiling fan in the room. It was quite enough to hear what was going on outside the windows and the door of the office. I was suddenly growling when I felt familiar arms begin to wrap around my chest in order to calm me down. My full growls began to drop volume until they sounded more like whimpers. **

"**Now that we are all here, I feel as if we need to get a few things clear. Naruto, Sakura, and Weasel you all know where you stand in this villiage as high ranking ANBU as Naruto and Weasel are Captains and Sakura the head medic nin of them all. Naruto you still have you option of where you want to be in the ANBU ranks. You can continue to stay at the rank you are in currently and never take up being a captain or you can become a captain. The same option goes for you too Weasel. Naruto!"**

**Saluting I state in a cold voice to continue in the same rank with my current team. Itachi decided to continue in the captain's position. Both Sakura and Sasuke were quite throughout the whole decision making. It seemed the only one that didn't know what was happening was Sasuke as we were all familiar with Weasel. **

**Tsunade turned those cold chips of ice onto Sasuke. Nothing was said and no one moved. I had managed to fully calm down and the warm comforting embrace was gone. "May I ask why you wanted to come back? Why now after all these years come back? Have you ever thought that hardly anyone wanted you back," Tsunade asked. I could feel the loving body next to mine tense, Sakura doing the exact same. It wasn't all true though. There were a few people that wanted him back. This was just Tsunade's job. She had to think of the whole village not just a few people. She continued after a few minutes to allow what she had just said to sink in. "Uchiha Sasuke I as the fifth Hokage of Konoha ban you from taking any mission over D-rank. Your rank will remain gennin until I say so. You will serve two years in prison under Ibiki's watch for the first year and a half. When released you will carry out gennin duties for a year. After that I will see how you have done and I will take that into consideration of your future. As of now you are under arrest and you will be interrogated by both Anko and Ibiki for however long they feel is necessary. But before you go there are things that need to be talked about. Weasel remove your mask."**

**There was a tension in the air. Nobody knew what to do. Very few people knew about Weasel. I reach for a hand and squeezed it trying to comfort him for the upcoming battle. The other unoccupied hand reached up for the snarling creature. His hand was slightly shaking as he pushed it over his head and hung it on the hook on the belt. There was a audible gasp in the air as Sasuke took in the man standing before him. **

**Standing at a slight angle from Sasuke stood his one and only brother Itachi Uchiha, the man I loved more than life itself. "Brother."**

**Not knowing what to expect we all stood still waiting to sepperate what would soon become a battle between the two brothers. **

"**Sakura, Naruto dismissed. Naruto I want your report on this mission by tomorrow afternoon." **

**Nodding my head I give another comforting squeeze to Itachi's hand before walking to the window and jumping out. I headed to our shared apartment and grabbed my iPod. As I turned it on and put it in the iHome, the next song, Whispers in the Dark, played. I didn't know what to say to Sasuke or Itachi. At a time I loved them both. But now I loved one more than the other. Itachi changed who he was just for me. **

**Despite the lies that you're making **

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**Your love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses**

**For Sasuke I was the one that had to change for him. But then he left. That was the worst time of my life. Nobody bothered me including the Kyuubi. He just sat there saying or doing nothing. Then that day on a mission I met Itachi. That was a new beginning in my life. I'm glad too. **

**I'll be the one that's gonna hold you**

**I will be the one that you run to**

**My love is, **

**A burning, consuming fire.**

**Itachi. My loving Itachi. **

**No, you'll never be alone, **

**When darkness comes**

**I'll light the night with stars.**

**Hear my whispers in the dark. **

**The music blared through the speakers. Since the music was so loud I didn't noticed that anyone had entered the door. I felt a weight shift on the couch and looking over I see Itachi looking tired and worn out. He opened his mouth but I couldn't hear what he was saying so I stretched over to turn the music down. **

"**We need to get the guest room together. I managed to talk to the Hokage, and I got Sasuke's sentence reduced. I'm not sure when he'll be here and not be here, but he has to stay with us. Sorry." Itachi whispered to me.**

**Sighing I turn the music back on, ignoring everything around me. How was this bastard going to come into my damn house that I shared with the person who loved me back? Sighing I look to the front door and there he was with some seal intricately placed on his neck and forehead. He was trying not to look around the apartment to not be nosey. I looked back at Itachi who looked like he wanted to pass out at that very moment. Standing I make a motioning movement towards Sasuke to follow me as we headed to the back. I passed Itachi and mine's shared bedroom and bathroom, to the door at the end of the hall way. **

" **This is your room, bathroom is next to the closet, keep it clean. Linens are in the cabinet in the bathroom. That includes blankets towels etcetera. Breakfast is served normally around 8 and dinner around 7:30, lunch whenever you're hungry." Avoiding his eyes I motion to where all the stuff in the room is. I walked out to see that the light in our bedroom was on. Looking in I notice that Itachi was sitting on the side of the bed looking stressed, sick, and a few other things. I take his head into my arms and just hold him. He had done the same with me so many times I felt as if I needed to return the favor. This was the man that had made everything so much better for me. Looking at the clock I see it has just turned 7:30 I look at Itachi and told him I was going to leave to cook something for dinner. Hearing no reply I kiss him one more time on the head, walk out the room and into the kitchen. The iPod was still playing in the living room, except this time playing Ignorance by Paramore.**

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**

**Well I guess I'll make my own way,**

**It's a circle, a mean cycle, **

**I can't excite you anymore.**

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?**

**What's my offence this time?**

**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**

**Well sentence me to another life.**

**After an hour, I have dinner set up. Taking down plates I yell for everyone to come to the kitchen. There's a little shuffling and doors opening as they all come out. Sasuke was wearing a black tank, with grey sweats walked in looking a little awkward. Itachi followed soon after in nothing but white pajama pants. We all sit down after making our plates and nothing is said. All one could hear was the swallowing and scraping of chopsticks on dishes. Soon after we were all done and I stayed to clean up the kitchen. Itachi stayed with me and we talked a little bit. **

**Nothing of extreme importance was said we just talked. We talked about how the Hokage would drink herself into the grave one day, or how tuff our next missions would be. It was nothing but yet everything. Finishing up I walk into the living room to grab my iPod and to turn off the iHome. Itachi followed behind me turning the lights off for me as we went. We went into the room, and closed the door, and I put the iPod into another iHome. I looked around as Itachi went and laid on the bed. We laid there for a while just holding each other. Not talking and not asking. What happened is what happened and if the other wanted to talk then they would. **

At the sudden sound of yelling in both Japanese and English snapped me out of the memory. I leave his room telling Sakura to wake him up since she was coming out of the girls' room. Itachi and I ran down to the kitchen where the sounds of a lot of people yelling were taking place.

"_Everyone be quite! What the hell is all the yelling for," _I snarl_. _

"_What the bloody hell do you mean by why are we all screaming. These people just landed on the table out of nowhere!" _he was waving his wand around looking like he was ready to jinx someone.

I quickly took notice of the people standing against the wall. There were two women dressed in the medical garments required for the healers, and another standing in the middle with a snarling mask that looked like a hawk covered in blood.

"Who are you three?

"Akakasa Momochi medical nin," the brown short haired woman stated.

" Nara Akira medical nin," a woman with a bored looking expression on her face.

"Hagataka, replacement for the injured ANBU."

"Fine, Nara and Akakasa-san go with Itachi. Hagataka come with me I'll fill you in on the mission and what we need to do."

"_Who are these people? Captain?"_

Looking over to Sirius I could tell he was wondering who all these people were and why they were going throughout the house.

"_The two women that went upstairs, are going to take away the injured ANBU upstairs, and this is his new replacement Hagataka or hawk. Now if you give us a few hours, the three upstairs should be gone and Hagataka should be up to date." _The coldness and efficiency seemed to put him off his nerve for a while.

"Come Hagataka."

WE walked upstairs to the floor we were all staying on. I motioned him to one of the empty rooms down the hall. I took a seat on one of the window sills and took my mask off, before rubbing my eyes. A lot of things had kept me from sleep these last two days and I was only working on two hours of sleep and a lot of soldier pills. Itachi had been worried about me, but I kept blowing him off, telling him to worry about the mission more than me.

"You have permission to take your mask off, it's not technically required, that and the uniform."

I look out the dingy window to see the stars and moon shine out in brilliance to show its caring embrace. Hearing a slight ruffle I turn around to see a shocking face that I haven't worked with since I was a chunnin.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Long time no see."

"Hyuuga Neji!" smiling I get up and hug one of the closest friends I had. I actually considered him a brother. That's how close we had become in the years we knew and worked with each other.

WE talked for a while about just random stuff, before I excused myself to go to the restroom, and to grab my iPod, and the speakers that came with it. A few minutes later I was back after checking with the nin that had gathered Uchiha after making sure he had all his stuff. I came back turned the iPod on, and we went over the mission statements and details. Soon I showed him his room where he would share it with Sakura and showed him where the bathroom was and how things worked and when things normally happened.

I soon came back to the room to find Itachi reading a book which meant that Sakura was probably watching everyone else. The sound of the elderly Weasley yelling dinner let them know that everyone was going to be down there. Itachi made a move to stand and go down stairs when I intercepted him.

Kissing him I mumble to him, that I really need this. Nodding he moves to close the door and turns the radio up to drown out any noise.

Normal POV

Downstairs the sound of Linkin Park started to drift down the building. Everyone just stared up at the ceiling before the pinket said that, was Naruto's iPod and that it was probably nothing. They all seemed uncertain about what to do except continue listening to music. They were all more unnerved to the fact that there was this man that appeared to be blind, but wasn't. This seemed to start a barrage of questions toward the man who identified himself as Hawk.

Warm lips locked in a passionate battle to find dominance. The battle was soon won by the pale alabaster skinned man who knotted his fingers into bright blond hair pulling the head back to reveal an evenly tanned skin. The long haired man dragged his tongue down to his ear before slowly moving to the neck. Guttural groans filled the room as the pale man found the pulse on the salt flavored neck and bit down causing the area to turn a bright red.

More moans filled the room as the man slowly pulled down to the collar bone before slightly biting on that too and slowly kissing it to ease the hissing noises coming from his partner. More attention seemed to be focused on here then on the blonds' full lips and luscious neck. Soon he had moved to dusky nipples that caused the blond to moan and mumble his name. The name Itachi filled the air as the blond continued to call out his lover's name.

The man took his extreme time abusing each nipple by biting and sucking on it to ease the sexual pain. It didn't help that the man's long hair was constantly tickling the man's face and chest. Soon he moved down to dip his hot tongue into the belly button of the blond.

You've got me

You've got me

You've got me

You've got me speechless

The man soon reached his goal of the blond hair hat seemed to trail down to the wanted treasure. The onyx haired man then pulled down the cargo pants that was hiding his sought after prize. Soon the most beautiful golden cock sprung out. Pre-cum was slowly dripping down the angry red head. The man now known as Itachi gently kissed the head and a deep moan filled the room. A tongue soon popped out to lick the falling pre-cum. A ripple went through the blond's body as the most intense pleasure filled his body. It wasn't long before the pale mouth went down on his length engulfing the tanned skin. Up and down moan after moan of don't stops fill the air. The dark haired man seemed to be turned on when mewls of pleasure became louder and louder as his blond neared his release. Slowly he began to pull off.

Laying so closely

I feel your skin runnging and touching me

Only sweat between us

Feeling you kissing and pleasing me

I rub your back, I kiss your neck

I know that you love when we touch like that

I can feel you need me

Feels so good to me

Feels so good to me

Whimpers of disappointment filled the room barely audible over the music. The blond was pulled up so that he was sitting on the dark haired mans lap. The kiss was then deepened when the pale man pulled his head closer. Lying back down the black haired man reached into his bag that was strewn across the floor of the room and brought out a tube of some kind. The man applied a copious amount to not only his member but to his lovers' entrance.

Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind

Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night

Feels so strange, it feels so crazy to be in your world

In your arms lost for words

You've got me!

An intense moan filled the room as a finger was applied and began to pump in and out. Soon a second was added, making a scissoring motion to loosen the sphincter up. Soon a third finger was pumping in and out encouraged by the breathless moans that were filling Itachi's ears. They were soon pulled out and replaced with something bigger and better. Soon a hiss of pain was heard. The man paused and let his partner adjust to the length's head. The blond began rocking to signal the other to continue. After the dark haired man was all the way in they went at a slow pace just enjoying the waves of pleasure that were crashing down on them over and over with every move and thrust. It was not soon before Itachi was pounding his blond into oblivion. His hands were beginning to slip off the blond's waist due to the sweat that was pouring off of them. A name was being groaned into the air, as Naruto let loose all over their chests. It was then that Itachi let loose. Biting down on the blond's neck to avoid him yelling his pleasure to the whole house. Blood filled his mouth as teeth broke skin. Soon they were both falling down from their high that they had climbed together.

Kiss me

Hold me

You've got me speechless.

Itachi looked down at his blond. Blonde locks glued to the perfect skin, white globs all over his body. The man looked content and smiled his first smile that he smiled since they started the mission. Bright blue eyes began to droop as the lack of sleep and their recent activity caught up to him. Soft breathing filled the air. As the other got up and went to the bathroom to grab a cloth to wipe off the blond as best he could. Soon after the blond was under the blankets deep asleep.

Leaving to take a shower to rinse himself off he came back to see that the blond was still asleep and would probably stay deep asleep due to the lack of sleep. Dressing he headed down stairs, Hair still damp, and sat down next to a blushing Hyuuga who only seemed to grow redder at the sight of him. When it was apparent that the Captain wasn't going to come down, they were all faced with questions from not only the trio but everyone else at the family.

Hope you enjoyed!! The last song is Beyoncé's Speechless. Tell me how I did please!! :D review please, and while I try nd update chapter 7 read For you never again, that will be the next update hopefully


End file.
